Together Forever
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: A series of horror-love stories ending with those two very words. A different pairing and scenario for each story. Do you dare read it?
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**_February 10th 2012, 9.00pm_**

It's only a few days to valentines day and I haven't gotten him a present yet. Maybe I'll just cook wurst and spaghetti the way he likes it, or maybe I'll buy a couple of roses or tulips or maybe even lilies. No, no good. I want this year's to be special...but...how?  
_-Germany_

**_February 13th 2012, 11.30pm_**

In the end I couldn't think of anything special to do. I decided on a simple poem.  
_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You're so sweet,_

But I've never been good at rhyming and I couldn't figure out that last line. Guess I'll have to give him flowers and a box of chocolates...again.  
_-Germany_

**_February 15th 2012, 9.44am_**

I finally got home after having a wonderful date and an even more wonderful night. He got us dinner in a gondolier. Can you believe it? That italian sure does know how to impress. If only I could do the same...

Something else happened that night though. He said there was another _him _running around, though I'm not sure what that means. Perhaps I will go and get more information from him at a later time. Now, I just want to take a shower and get some decent sleep.  
_-Germany_

_**February 20th 2012, 8.59pm**_

Today I managed to catch the little Italian from running away from training again. I swear, if he ever runs again I will run a hundred laps with him just to make sure he runs them too. Of course, if he collapses, that would be quite troublesome...

I also managed to ask what he meant by another _him _running around. Turns out, England was trying out his magic again and Italy got struck by one of the spells. Just as I was about to ask more, my dummkopf bruder decided to intrude. I guess it couldn't be that important right? Being struck by a silly spell and all.

Maybe I'll get an even better Italy. One that won't surrender at the sight of enemies.  
_-Germany_

_**February 30th 2012, 7.00pm**_

Italy's been acting rather strange lately. He still clings on to me as usual but...there's just something...off about him. Japan said that I was probably very tired from handling all those meetings at one shot but I don't think that's it.

Something's...different about him. Though, I just can't put my finger on it...  
_-Germany_

**_March 1st 2012, 6.40pm_**

Today I found an origami rose in the pocket of my blazer. I looked to Italy and he simply smiled and looked down. I guess he got Japan to teach him how to do it, then planted it in there. Such a nice guy. How could I have possibly thought something was wrong with him? Perhaps he was just plainly hiding this little gift.

I kept the rose in my drawer. Pretty good for an Italian, or at least better than what I can do. Japan taught me how to fold stuff like this once and I ended up with a crumpled wad of paper while Japan had a beautiful crane. I guess origami never really was my thing.  
_-Germany_

**_March 10th 2012, 9.00pm_**

What I said about Italy hiding a little secret was wrong. Well, half wrong. He was definetely hiding a secret. A big secret. I still can't put my finger on it. Maybe a new pasta recipe or something about Romano. I don't know. Though I really wish I knew.

I hope he's alright...  
_-Germany_

**_March 12th 2012, 8.40pm _**

Today Italy got into a fight with Romano. It's the first time this has happened and everyone's so worried about him. I had to hold him down with all my strength to make sure he didn't end up killing his brother.

What's gotten into him?! I've tried to pry answers but he won't speak a word. He barely even spoke when I asked. This is so unlike Italy. It's as if he's changed into a completely different person.

Please don't be like this anymore...  
_-Germany_

**_March 15th 2012, 6.40pm_**

Italy's gone mad. I'm sure of it. He tried to attack Japan because he wouldn't let Italy try out his katana. If it weren't for Japan's quick reflexes, I'm sure he would have a broken jaw by now.

I shouted at him today too. I didn't want to do it but seeing as to how drastic the situation is, I had to. He looked at me with sad eyes as I scolded him. When I was done, he pulled me close and kissed me full on the lips. Italy bit my lip! He _bit_ my lip! Italy never does that! Not that I didn't enjoy it of course...

Still, I'm not sure if Italy's mentally stable anymore. Maybe I should bring him to one of those mental hospitals.  
_-Germany_

**_March 16th 2012, 8.14pm_**

I ended up taking him to one of those mental hospitals that work with the brain and does god knows what else. They said he was completely fine and nothing was wrong with him. I say something's wrong with them. Italy's most definetely not fine! I know it!

Even though he has the same personality, goofy smile and an ever enchanting kiss, something is definetely wrong with him. Gott why can't I figure out what's wrong?!  
_-Germany_

**_March 20th 2012, 9.13pm_**

Everyone's gone mad! Crazy! Insane! They all say Italy's calmed down after the whole Romano and Japan ordeal but I know better! They all say I'm paranoid and exhausted because of the heavy workload but I know myself and I know Italy and I know he's completely and utterly sick! Sick in the mind!

Why won't anyone EVER believe me?! Even my bruder doesn't believe me! So I flip a few tables and get mad really easily. So I punch trees and shout out random German for some reason. I'm automatically labelled as crazy?! This is mutiny!

Isn't there anyone who'll believe me? Anyone?  
_-Germany_

**_March 25th 2012, Nine...something_**

I'm tired. I'm exhausted. I just want to lay on my bed and sleep. Sleep this horrible nightmare away. Italy came over today to try and calm me down. He said I was going insane every minute. I screamed at him that I wasn't nuts and nearly punched him in the face.

He was as scared as a child taking a jab. I should've known better than to do that. He was merely trying to help. Maybe I _am _crazy...maybe I _have _lost it.

I don't know anymore. I just want this all to go away soon...  
_-Germany_

**_March 26th 2012, 8.50am_**

Today, the origami rose italy gave me is gone. I searched everywhere for it and couldn't find it. I searched every inch of my house and couldn't find it.

Eventually I gave up and went to work. There was a mumur amongst the nations when I got there when I opened the door. When I entered the room looking like a wreck, they all stared at me with sad eyes. What was happening?

France walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stared at him with concern eyes and faintly caught the words "Italy is dead". He then showed me the origami rose Italy gave me. I punched him straight in the face and heard a 'crack' from him but I didn't care.

Everything after that slowly blurred away. I didn't know what I did anymore. I only saw red and heard the sound of twigs snapping. And then, everything went black.  
_-Germany_

**_March 2012_**

_Beep. Beep.  
_Where am I...? Why is the smell of rubbing alcohol so strong? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I move?! Why can't I speak or hear properly?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

_I'm sorry. It has to be done. He's too far gone, both mentally and physically._  
What has to be done?! I hear my bruder's voice. He's...sobbing?! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?! I hear beeping. I feel sharp things poking into my arms. I feel my left leg lifted up high. Am I in a hospital?

_Letting him live like this...is only going to hurt him.  
_STOP IT! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT WHATEVER YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DO TO ME! RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY!

_Good bye, bruder  
_NO! THIS CAN'T BE GOOD BYE! BRUDER! STOP POKING ME WITH IT! T-that sharp thing, stop poking me with it! It really hurts...What's happening?! Why can't I hear anymore?! Why can't I stay awake anymore?! I...I don't want to sleep...

Am I dying...? I don't want to die...

Bruder...Italy...Someone...save me...

_Beeeep..._

**X**

_**April 14th 2012, 7am**_

Ve~ I finally have Germany all to myself~ It took two whole months but it was worth it~ My other self did quite a good job ve? He was a great distraction! I even got to kiss Germany while he was still alive! I'm soooo happy~ My other self should have a good rest in the soil ve? For all eternity, he can sleep, just like he always wanted to!

Not Germany though. He will sleep with me~ Every day and every night and every minute and hour of the day. He will be mine forever~

We'll finally be together~ No distractions, no sickening people, no nothing! Just me, Germany, the maggots and flies! I can curl up in his rotting arms and feel his once strong abs every night for as long as I want! I can kiss him and feel him and play with him all day and night as long as I'm alive.

And as for the cops? Well, they won't come after a dead man right? Right! I have to think positively if I don't want to end up like other me or Germany~

And we'll be together~

Forever~  
_-The other Italy  
(aka Yandere Italy)_

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? Is it confusing? Is it ok? Does it make sense?  
Notes: **

**1. The whole story could be thoughts or journal/diary. You decide which is which.**

**2. Do you think both Germany and Italy have gone crazy cause of the little rascal? Leave your opinions as reviews~ I gurantee I'll read every single one of them ^^**


	2. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

He dreamt of this day. It couldn't come fast enough. He wanted to breathe sweet air instead of the musty smell of methane everyday. He wanted to feel warm sunlight instead of the dusty darkness he was subjected to. He wanted to feel the grass beneath his fingertips he loved so much as a young boy, rather than the cold stone he felt now.

Most of all, he wanted to see those pure, mauve eyes, play with that one strand of curly hair and taste those sweet pale lips again, even if it's for the last time. Oh he definitely wanted out of here _right now. _

A clock on the wall ticked on. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The guard was coming. He always came this regularly. Souless blue eyes that could tear one's soul. Muscular arms that were made to torture and to spill blood. Golden hair that was neatly slicked back, only to be messed up later. The man shivered.

_Tick Tock Tick _

The man took raspy breaths, each one drier than the other. He would do anything for a drink of water right now. Maybe even kill the burly man in the other cell and risk breaking a rib or two. Whatever the cost, he needed a drink. Muddy, grimey, even if it was poisoned. No, _especially _if it was poisoned. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be subjected to this misery.

The man slouched over, his back using the grey wall behind him for support. He barely had any energy left. The grey gruel he was served everyday didn't do much to replenish his energy. If anything, it only kept him breathing. Why did they want to keep this man alive? Probably to torture him over and over and over...

Francis couldn't think why. Or rather, he didn't _want _to think why. His fingers were bleeding, his golden hair had long lost its sheen and was now covered with streaks of red. What worse horrors would come his way? It was better not to think of any. His spirits were as dry as his mouth and any hope of escaping and dried out like the blood on his fingers.

He had seen many things that one would rather not see. The blood of many had stained his hands and teeth red. At this point, normal people would crumble and give up and just drop dead. But not Francis. He held on, no, clung on with an iron grip to his life. He couldn't leave this world. Who would take care of his dear Matthieu?

_Tick Tock_

The french man heard a soft sound. His brain registered it as the light 'clink' of keys. One of those was inserted into the lock of his cell. A twist of the key and the cell door groaned open. A warning sound that normally made Francis cower into a dirty corner of his cell.

Not this time, however.

In his desperate attempt to escape, Francis lunged forward at the man opening his cell door. He mustered all his strength and enclosed his bruised fingers on the man's neck. Francis was so engulfed in rage that he barely noticed the man bleeding. Nevertheless, his grip tightened and his fingernails dug even deeper.

As soon as Francis was sure that the man was dead, he stood up and ran down the corridor. He ran as fast as he could towards the exit at the end of his room. He thanked the lord that his cell was close to the entrance.

His lungs burned, they begged for air. His legs threatened to collapse beneath him, but he kept running. He couldn't stop now, not after he had made it _this _far. Normally he wouldn't make it three feet out of his cell without being shot at the leg.

This time, he was actually running and making a break for it. Francis had never felt this happy in his life. He was actually going to make it! He was actually going to be out of this hell hole for good! He was actually-

_Tick_

Francis felt his left thigh go numb. He tried to run but his leg gave way and he collapsed onto the ground, shoulder first. He collapsed with so much force that he was pretty sure he had broken something. Francis was on the ground, shrieking in pain, a pool of blood staining his already stained clothes.

He heard footsteps walking toward him then stopping in front of him. Then, he felt a cool metal circle right on the crown of his head.

"Why?" came a soft voice. It belonged to a man, maybe a young adult. It was slow and grief stricken. Confused, Francis tilted his head up a little.

He saw with blurry vision, broad shoulders, blond hair, the same blue eyes as his own and a little cowlick sticking out at the top of his head. His gaze was sad but fierce. His pistol, steady and sure.

"Alfred...?" Francis mumbled. The lack of food and sudden run was really getting to him. His vision was blurring, his energy depleting rapidly.

"SHUT UP YOU TRAITOR!" Francis felt the gun being pressed onto his forehead this time. It would leave an imprint on his fair skin judging by how hard Alfred was pressing it. Francis was confused and hungry and thirsty and restless. What was Alfred talking about? What was going on?! What had he done to make him a traitor?!

Unless...

_Tock_

Francis turned his body around awkwardly to try and see the dead man lying on the concrete floor just a little within range. His eyes widened. His vision cleared all of a sudden. His eyes were open so wide he was sure his eyeballs might just pop out of its socket.

Fair skin. Light brown jacket. Brown shoes. The familiar polar bear lapel. Wavy golden hair and an odd little curl poking out. And wide purple eyes, as wide as Francis'. It was as if death stared right into Francis' soul, piercing it. Shattering it. Breaking every crumble and pounding it to dust.

Francis was stunned to silence. He couldn't process what he had just done. He just saw his love, Matthieu stare straight at him with cold, lifeless, beautiful eyes.

"All he wanted to do was to save you" Alfred sobbed. "He wanted you back. He was so afraid your time might be up" his voice grew stronger with each word. "Now, your time's definitely up" Alfred said with dead seriousness. He pulled the trigger, making blood pour out of the french man's head.

He left the room and slammed the metal door behind him, leaving Francis in the cold, musty darkness. But this time, with his love.

The two corpses lay, still and silent, facing each other with eyes wide open. Blue staring into purple. After the struggle to get out of that hell hole, Francis was finally reunited with his love. His Matthieu.

Even in death, they were together forever.

_Tickity Tock  
Goes the clock.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Phew! So I tried to do something a little darker and more mysterious this time. Cookie for you if you got everything. **_  
_

**If you didn't or are confused, I'd be happy to hear what you understood and what you did not. I have a feeling this story's a little confusing x.x**

**Nevertheless, I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it ^^ [or are frightened by it. Whatever works] **


End file.
